Stranger on the Shore
by Ayame99
Summary: AU Sometimes fate brings people together. A sexy twist on the storyline from Gravitation. Hiro and K


**A/N:** An idea taken from the manga itself I found a wicked idea for a little steamy one-shot. Just some fun and hotness for our favourite redhead and manager lol! Here is the yummy story I promised to post! Merry Christmas guys! I hope you enjoy it! Also, I dunno...I may do a second part to this but in K's POV. Maybe.

* * *

**Stranger on the Shore**

Do I have to have a reason to want to be alone, to escape for a tiny moment in time to just get away? Why did I have to convince myself it was alright to leave everything behind for just a few hours? Sometimes it felt like I catered to everyone else's needs but my own—I just want to forget who I am for a bit and breathe.

I thirsted for escape.

I had to chuckle despondently over my stupid thoughts. If people had the power to read my thoughts, they'd think I was such a wally—_I_ would totally avoid myself! I mean, here I am, alone, and yet, I'm thinking of all the things that soak up my time, stress me out. My work, my friends, my family…my _mother!_

Couldn't I just appreciate the surroundings I jumped on my motorcycle to find?

I closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe in the fresh, salty air sailing over the ocean towards my face, deeply. It ruffled my sleeveless black shirt and licked at my hair like the tails of an airborne kite. And the heat given off by the setting glob of orange sun felt like a warm snuggly blanket. I loved getting out of town to come to this beach, which wasn't overly crowded today with picnicking families and people in general—a perfect place for a little privacy.

Stopped in my tracks, I opened my eyes and gazed over the horizon, instantly forgetting about time at all. The sky seemed painted with a myriad of pink and soft mauves, puffs of white cloud scattered across the gradually darkening sky. White-capped waves rolled and crashed upon the miles of shore, the water seemed to spill over the sand and chase after my bare feet then ran away.

It was breathtaking.

I felt humbled for a moment by the majestic visage; all my troubled thoughts became inconsequential. I did not care that I had recently foiled my entrance exam, had a fist fight with Shuichi—though, I've recently made up with him, screwed up my commencement speech, or, that my mom spent the last week crying and screaming at me for choosing my guitar.

I just wanted my own life dammit! _My_ happiness…and I felt it when I stood in front of a crowd with Shuichi and we gave them music. That was true happiness. And lately there were whispers of something intriguing; a record label called _N-G_ has taken notice of us and may sign us on. The very same record label owned by a former _Nittle Grasper_ band member! Tohma Seguchi. I allowed myself to feel confident that I was walking the right path with Shuichi.

Exchanging my sneakers, stuffed with my socks to my other hand, I continued to stroll down the seashell-littered shore, the wet sand smooth and squishy against my toes. To my left I saw a young couple sitting on the beach, their heads close together, talking about whatever lovers talked about. I looked away before they noticed me.

It made me think of Shuichi and his recent obsession with this man he'd recently met. Yuki Eiri. I read about him in a magazine once, he's a novelist, popular among women for his books and his beauty.

I admit, I'm very cautious about him, but, I can't remember ever seeing Shuichi this manic before. He is completely mad about this guy! I couldn't help but smile—it was awesome to see my friend so happy.

I wish I could be that happy.

Then again, I wonder if something that intense would hurt more often than it made me feel good. Hmmm. But, if it felt _that_ great…it was probably worth the risk. I figure one day someone that means that much to me will come into my life. It wasn't something I was worried about, though. Girls come and go, heck, maybe even a guy…I have no qualms about that, it just depends on the person. Grinning broadly, I thought about the other night when I accidentally clicked on a shady site. I confess I was looking at porn, but this was guy on guy stuff. I went to close it, only my curiosity got the better of me. I actually watched it!

Then, I watched some more…

I'm such a dumbass!

Laughter bubbled out of me loudly, the sound carried away by the roar of the ocean. Whatever, when the sex is good I couldn't care less if it was a guy or a girl.

My fiendish thoughts brought a goofy smirk to my face. I felt a surge of freedom. I felt, reckless. I had this energy inside of me that wanted out. I thought about running, or wished that I'd brought my guitar with me, but instead, I lit up a cigarette with a shrug.

Once more I laughed at myself.

"You are such a lazy shit," I chastised myself, chortling copiously.

Up ahead I noticed a picnic bench which was empty. I headed for it and stepped up on the creaky wooden bench and sat on the table top carved and burned with graffiti. Amused, I tried to decipher a few of the brandings. _J+ M_, there was a heart scratched around the letters. _Daiki is a loser!_ _Bad spellers untie!_ _I love bacon! 1-800-Hentai. _I shook my head, snickering over the inscriptions on the bench. Inspired, I dug out my motorcycle key and got to work. I dug the sharp end of the key into the wood, scratching out _Bad Luck is #1! Yours truly Hiroshi Nakano_. I added a silly smiley face for good measure.

Satisfied by my handy work I jangled the keys between my hands and looked back out over the water. White birds floated on the breeze and the whole area seemed kind of pink now. The light of the day was quickly diminishing. I wasn't too worried; I saw a sliver of a still ghostly moon. Soon, it would give enough light to at least let me find my way back to my bike. And further up the shore was a boardwalk that was lined with lampposts that came on as night drew nearer, if I wanted to take that route.

I noticed that the beach was becoming pretty empty; I was one of the few people here. That was good—I didn't intend on leaving anyways.

Restless, I stood up and jumped off the bench and continued to stroll, returning to the shoreline so I could feel the water washing over my feet again. I flicked my cigarette into the surf and wished I'd brought something to drink with me. Instead, I searched through my jean pockets; there was a guitar pick and my keys on the right and a small pack of gum on the left. Gingerly, I removed the packet of gun and popped a piece into my mouth, its cool peppermint burn attacking my taste buds.

Content, I began to whistle a carefree tune, my gum carefully tucked under my tongue. I was getting right into it when I spotted someone in the distance, walking along the shore as well, coming in my direction.

My whistling stopped, the figure in the distance was definitely a man, but at first he almost looked female with that shade of honey blonde hair. I could tell he was carrying his shoes and his tan coloured pants were rolled up all hillbilly-like just like mine. My eyes stayed on the figure as his blurred image became sharper, more focused.

My mouth dropped open.

He was one of the most gorgeous men I'd ever laid my eyes on! Flowing blonde hair, done up high in a messy ponytail, a beautiful androgynous face in flawless proportions—his white long-sleeved shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and unbuttoned, flapping freely around his perfectly smooth muscled chest. My eyes lingered over his abdomen, slowly sliding down and daring as far as his dark belt.

Definitely and potently male!

My eyes darted back up. He strode so casually, clearly relaxed but his posture revealed distinct self-assurance. In his right hand he held a brown suit jacket which was strewn over his right shoulder. The man was so tall, he seemed a bit older too, but I couldn't place his age at all. He was also a foreigner.

The gum fell out of my mouth, which I realized was still hanging open. I shut it quickly and began to walk again becoming conscious of the fact I hadn't thought I'd stopped. I released an awkward huff, coming closer and closer to this handsome stranger on the shore.

The nearer we got the more delicious he became. I could see every ridge of his chest now, the shape of his eyes, even the structure of his jaw. And as we crossed paths he met my eyes and smiled at me.

"Hi there," he said pleasantly in English.

My eyes were momentarily glued to his smoldering sky blue ones. I mumbled something incoherent, raising my hand in a cheerful hello, my eyes crested by the stupid grin on my face.

I heard diminutive chuckle as he moved along.

Was he laughing at me?! Was I _that_ obvious in my gawking? It was a free country! I was allowed to look!

I shook my head ruefully. Ok, so, I _was_ staring, but I couldn't help it! The man was unlike any guy I'd ever seen. Striking…

I HAD to look back.

I peeked over my shoulder, spotting the footprints in the sand he left in his wake. I admired his long ponytail swaying softly half way down his back, and then my eyes landed on his butt.

Heat rose to my face. I grinned impishly over the blush, feeling almost predatory. What a hot guy!

Suddenly the stranger looked back too and I whipped my head around, staring straight ahead. I felt a giggle caught in my throat. HA! If there was one thing I was good at and enjoyed, it was flirting. But I groaned with utter despair—_was I crazy?!_ I didn't think I was doing a very good job of 'flirting' exactly when I mumbled gibberish at the man! He probably thinks I'm just some brainless Japanese punk.

But I peeked over my shoulder once more.

The stranger did so as well.

I looked away and flashed the evening a large toothy grin.

He was definitely noticing me. Feeling foolishly giddy all of the sudden, I stopped walking. I turned around fully, cockily, my hair blowing over my other shoulder as I changed direction. Much to my discovery the handsome stranger had stopped and turned around also.

The surprise was written all over my face.

We stared at each other from a distance_. What_ _to do? What to do? What to do?_ The mantra repeated over and over in my head. I knew that perhaps this foreigner could be dangerous, but my instinct felt no malice, nor did it care. Maybe it was imprudent, but the danger factor was actually turning me on. Anyways, this was kind of fun, meeting a sexy stranger on the beach. Besides, I came here tonight to escape…I wanted to _lose_ myself. And what I wanted right now…was to lose myself with the man watching me. So, I did. Or, I intend to try at least.

My feet moved on their own accord, my body felt riveted, thrilled, I reveled in it. Tonight was _my_ night, _my_ time dammit! Nobody else was allowed in; expect maybe, this stranger studying me curiously I thought with a saucy grin.

I barely paid notice that the sun was now gone, replacing the horizon with a golden bluish hue, and that a crescent moon was slowly gaining brightness over the water—the trees, rocks or distant landscape now silhouettes. The only unnatural light came from the distant boardwalk. What did captivate me was the tall figure approaching me as I irrefutably approached him.

_Wait, what are you doing?!_ I told my conscious to shut up. I didn't want to follow the rules right now, I wanted to break them.

When we were but a breath away from each other, I dropped my shoes carelessly to the sand. He did so as well, including his light brown jacket. And with an unspoken intensity, I pressed up against his body, my hands unabashedly splayed over his bare chest as his arms came around me.

No words were shared. They weren't necessary anyways…

His strong arms held me flush to his rigid frame, and I breathed in his scent which almost short-circuited my brain. I watched the wind tousling the blonde hair framing his shadowed face, but I could tell his eyes were searching. I wondered briefly what he might be thinking, but I soon knew. He smoothed a warm palm over my cheek and jaw, fingers caressing over my ear, tipping my face up just a little.

I watched him breathlessly. Here I was in the arms of a perfect stranger and I just didn't care… It was simple, he wanted me and I wanted him.

I parted my mouth ever so slightly, my breath gone as he tilt his head a little to the side and brought his lips softly to mine.

I quivered on the spot.

The kiss sent jolts through me, my body raged with a desire I never knew I possessed. I couldn't remember ever feeling this eager. It wasn't how I thought such a hasty kiss would be, so gentle and yet so intoxicating.

It was _the_ most perfect kiss in my entire life.

I shut off my mind and kissed him back, allowing myself to feel every wonderful sensation. Our tongues touched, tentatively at first, but soon it grew into an exalted breathy, wet kiss. He tasted a bit smoky, but yummy, I couldn't pull away. I felt his hands moving into my hair. He moaned then. It made my cock twitch.

Given the chance, I let my hands brush over his skin under his opened shirt. His flesh was smooth and warm, solid—I dug my fingertips into him. But I swiftly left his body to touch into that silky blonde, wind-tossed hair. It was so soft and sexy to me, I wanted to pull out his ponytail and let it fall. Boldly, I did just that. As we kissed passionately, my hands fumbled to release his hair. And as I gently slid the elastic down, he moaned deeply. Slipping the hair elastic over my wrist, I grabbed into his mane, holding his head with my hands like some kind of corny, romantic kissing scene in a girl flick.

But I didn't care…

I felt his hands move down my back and grab into my rear roughly, pressing my obvious excitement into his hip. This time I heard myself moan into our kiss and this seemed to urge him to release my mouth. He ventured off, his lips tracing along my jaw and neck.

I moaned again and he looked at me briefly, a crafty flash of triumph crossing his handsome features.

The look made me feel feral, untamed. I crushed my lips to his once more, conscious of his hardness pressed against my navel. Oh, yes! This was definitely the coolest thing that's ever happened to me, I was sure of it.

He returned his lips to my throat, nuzzling under my ear all while tasting me with his tongue. I shuddered and clung to him, enjoying the way his hot breath washed over my skin.

"So beautiful," he murmured softly in Japanese.

Clearly he thought the same about me as I did about him. I blushed uncontrollably.

My hands began to stray again, not wishing to lose the chance to touch him also. They roved down his back, eager to fill them up with that fine ass of his. But my hands roamed over something hard, cold—I plucked the heavy item out from the band of the man's pants and held it up to see.

A gun!

Immediately, I pushed myself off the man and backed up. I dropped the gun to the sand as if it'd burned me. I felt alarmed now.

At that moment he flashed me a crooked grin. "What, now you think I'm going to shoot you?" he spoke sarcastically to me in fluent Japanese, his voice deep, sexy. He began to chuckle, bending to pick up his now sandy weapon.

I saw a tiny look of disappointment on his face. I wasn't sure if he thought I was going to run away, or, if it was because his gun was now dirty.

"Are you a criminal?" I asked and felt somewhat dumb for asking it.

He stood back up. "Not my line of expertise," he assured, "Trust me, I'm not going to harm you. The gun—it's just part of my job…a legit one if it makes you feel better."

I nodded. "Alright," I murmured. But I felt uncertain what to do now that our bubble of unrestrained passion was broken.

"Look, to prove to you that I won't _shoot_ you…how about this—keep the gun," he ventured and thrust the thing out to me. "Take it; it's a pretty nice P229 service revolver…you won't see anyone in Japan with one of these. No worries, I have more."

"But you don't even know me," I countered incredulously. How could I take the man's gun? "Anyways, won't you get in trouble if it's for your job?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm sure they won't complain," he said with a hint of amusement. I wasn't sure why that was.

As we stood there watching each other silently, I saw his face soften.

He reached out and drew two fingertips delicately along my cheek as if he were touching a photograph. "I don't know, maybe this is all a wacky dream. That's why I want you to have it…because, I know when I wake up in the morning and I see that the gun is gone—I'll know it wasn't a dream. And either will you," he spoke softly, still holding the gun out for me to take.

This moment did feel like a dream, didn't it? And if it was, I sure as hell didn't want to wake up.

My eyes darted to the black metal in his hand. I held out my hand reluctantly and he placed the gun in it. My fingers clasped around the handle, my index finger propped on the trigger. I instantly thought of my mother. She would _kill_ me if she knew I was holding one of these things. But I felt a scowl form on my face. Hrmph! It wasn't like I was going to shoot it, and I wasn't about to let my _mother_ ruin this night for me!

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Really sure," he replied convincingly.

"Thanks, I guess," I muttered and held the gun, unsure where I was supposed to set it.

"Put it in your shoe," he suggested to me.

Oh! That would work. I glanced swiftly behind me in the semi-darkness for my sneakers. Vaguely, I spotted one of them on the sand, but the other was floating in the surf! I walked over and scooped it up, and then I retrieved the other. I stuffed the barrel of the gun into my dry shoe, setting the pair down on a dry area on the sand. Then I looked back over at the tall blonde stranger.

He was removing his clothes!

My eyes widened. "What are you doing?!" I hissed, looking up and down the beach, up to the boardwalk. I saw no one, but it was too dark to tell.

"Um…I don't know how you say it in Japanese. Where I come from, we call it _skinny-dipping_," he finished calmly in English and smiled mischievously at me.

I wasn't sure what he meant. I'd never heard that English saying before. But as I watched him undress, I felt that reckless thrill flare up inside of me again. This guy was crazy! But his nature was contagious. I returned the mischievous smile and…_damn_, he was hot! His long lean legs came heedlessly out of his pants. The expanse of his naked chest now fully revealed as he pulled off his shirt. The only thing left on him was a regular pair of black boxer briefs. And he pulled them off without a care in the world too.

"You only live once, right?" he murmured and shrugged.

He tossed his clothes away from the surf and ran into the water laughing like an idiot. I watched, mesmerized, until he dove into the blackness and disappeared for a moment.

Wow…so _this_ was 'skinny-dipping'. I got it now!

I so badly wanted to join in on the fun.

"What are you waiting for?!" he called to me from the water.

All I needed was that little nudge, and I couldn't shed out of my clothes fast enough. I whipped off my t-shirt, fumbled numbly with my belt and zipper. I stomped out of my jeans, tugging the legs inside out. And in one swift, momentarily self-conscious motion, I pulled off my underwear.

Giggling with a mix of embarrassment and excitement, I too strode into the water, feeling more alive and free than I felt in a long time.

I went to the man waiting for me in the wet darkness; only a sliver of light provided by the moon guided me. The water was cool and lovely and when it got too deep to walk through anymore, I dove in, submerging my entire body. I swam blindly underwater for a few moments before rising to the surface.

I scanned around, looking for the blonde. I didn't see him anywhere.

"Over here," he called.

I whipped my head around. I smiled while breathing a bit heavier from the swimming, I saw him a few feet away. I tried to touch the bottom so I could stand but noticed it was too deep. I tread the water while riding the sea swells.

He swam over to me, I met him half way.

We latched onto each other once more like long-time lovers. The dim moonlight highlighting the crown of his wet hair and the ridges of his face, but it was just enough for me to find his lips again with my own.

As we shared a salty kiss, his hands urged me to wrap my legs around his waist. I realized he was standing, the water not too deep for his six-foot-or-so frame. Eagerly I obeyed and he held me tight.

I mumbled over his lips, "Who _are_ you?"

"Just a guy you ran into on the beach. And I assure you _this_ is the last thing I thought I'd be doing, or have I ever done before," he breathed and let out an incredulous huff.

"Same here, but…what's your—"

"Shhh…" His wet finger pressed against my lips. "This moment, can't you feel it? It's perfect, innocent—let's not unravel the mystery," the blonde pleaded.

I bit my tongue, staring at him. I understood what he meant.

"Tell me something…do you believe in fate?" he questioned in that deep husky voice of his, the water lapping around us.

"I…I don't know."

"Well, fate is _this. _It comes to you when you least expect it," he answered. "You could walk away from it, or, grasp it and shine, sing your heart out. When fate brings you something this beautiful, can you simply let it go?"

"No," I alleged, touched by his thoughtful words. I wanted him more now than I did before. We held each other, enjoying the closeness of our naked bodies in silence and the freshness of the water around us for awhile. I brushed my cheek against his, buried my face in the crook of his neck, trailing my lips along his jaw…he felt so good. We kissed again, as if devouring each other's mouths. I touched him, my hand reaching down to finally feel his butt. I squeezed it greedily.

He walked us over to a part where I could touch the bottom of the ocean. I let go of him and stood, he moved around behind me. He shifted my wet hair aside and planted hot kisses along the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling his long hardness against my rear.

I reached around behind me and took hold of his solid cock. "Take me," I demanded, loud enough for him to hear, _"Please?"_

At first I thought he didn't hear me, but a few breaths later he said, "Take my hand."

I took it and we walked out of the water and back to the shore. I wasn't cold, but refreshed, my blood pumping steadily, anticipating what was to come next. I knew what I had asked of him and I didn't feel ashamed. I'll probably never see this guy again. So, who cares, right? All that mattered was right now, this very moment…and I wanted him so bad.

I watched him go about collecting his clothes, then setting them down on the sand. As he did this I scanned the empty beach, there wasn't a soul in sight. I felt grateful. It would be hard to see us from the boardwalk anyways. When the blonde returned to me I let my eyes linger over his wet naked form again. He was lovely, masculine and fully aroused, my groin simply ached.

Unable to wait any longer, we embraced, hands pawing over each other impatiently. My cock rubbed against his and a moan escaped me, I panted lustfully. My vision felt foggy, my eyelids heavy as if I were drunk. I felt him suckling at my throat, his teeth nibbling hard enough to make me gasp and release sharp sounds of pleasure.

Then suddenly I was weightless as he scooped me up and carried me to the makeshift blanket on the sand. He laid me down on top of his jacket, shirt and pants. Faintly, I could smell his sweet summer sweat and the cologne that still lingered on them. My head spun.

He knelt between my knees simply watching me. "You are so stunning, that, even if I should probably stop this…I can't."

"I know…" I whispered, I felt the same way and I told him, "I think you're stunning too."

I heard him huff as he ran a hand along my thigh, over my arousal and then across my belly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he replied softly, "I've never been called 'stunning' before." He gazed at me so sweetly, "Look at you, lying there waiting for me—you make me _so_ hard."

I couldn't stop the grin that came to my face, "No one ever called me 'stunning' before either."

He just smiled cutely at me.

His eyes went to my cock, so did mine. He gently spread my legs wider and leaned down between them. My hips bucked reflexively as his warm lips and tongue made contact with my erection.

"Oh shit…" I cursed heavenly. I thumped my head back against the hard sand, my eyes rolling into the back of my head in bliss. He swallowed every inch of me, deep into the warm wells of his mouth. I panted, my mouth hung open in rapture. He attended every bit of my flesh. And then I felt a new sensation, a fingertip played against my ass, wet and probing—it slipped inside of me.

Oh yeah! I felt no fear, no pain. I just wanted him to fuck my brains out with that dick of his. I wanted him to be _all_ mine just for tonight. "I want you…" I breathed out fervently as he drove me over the edge, strumming me harder. I released a heated whine. Shortly after, he removed his finger and wetted my entrance with his tongue.

I sighed, forgetting who I was or where I am. This was awesome.

There was a short pause and I opened my eyes to watch him spitting into his hand generously. I had no idea how this would feel exactly. I'd never quite gone this far with a guy before. But I wanted to…

"Are you scared?" he asked, crawling over top of me, his wet hair tickling my ribcage. He was watching me from above and his body felt so good over mine. I could feel his hand between us, guiding the tip of his length to the right place. He seemed to be waiting for me to answer.

"No," I whispered. "But…um, are you…?"

"Disease free?" he finished for me.

"Well…I have to ask." I glanced away shyly.

"One hundred percent, I promise," he assured. "I'm not that kind of guy."

My eyes returned to his, "That's good," I murmured, and then whispered, "Be gentle."

He chuckled gently and leaned down to kiss my brow, "Okay."

Slowly, he entered me. I gasped, furrowing my brows as it stretched me open. But he was so slow, gentle. He didn't shove it in me. I stared up into his face, which was inches from mine; he was watching me intently as if to catch me in a moment of pain. Everytime I gasped, or moaned, he stopped until I urged him to continue.

When I could feel his soft flesh pressed against my bottom, I knew he was all the way in. He began to thrust slowly, short strokes, and I felt the most incredible ache inside of me. I cried out softly and he stopped again.

"No, don't stop…it feels _so_ good," I urged.

The man produced a purr-like sound deep in his throat at that and pushed himself up. I looked to see him spread his knees wider; he pushed my legs back until my knees were at my armpits. Then he took hold of my bare feet with his warm hands. He held my feet apart, and with his hips he began to pump into me a little bit harder, faster.

I scrunched up my face and grunted pleasurably with every thrust. "Ohh yeah…oh _fuck_ me…ahh." It felt so good that I could feel sweet tears filling up my eyes. I ran my hands over my chest and touched myself. Forcing my eyes open; I burned every bit of this moment into my memory. I watch the blonde's determined, sexy face as he fucked me, his brows creased, his eyes intense. He was gorgeous.

I listened to him groaning with delight, breathing harder from the engaging exertion. I joined him as I stroked myself.

We fucked on the beach like animals.

"T-this is…the best n-night ever," I confirmed disjointedly, the burn inside of me close to igniting.

The stranger scoffed; amused it seemed by my words. "It is better than _best_," he replied breathily, releasing my feet and coming back down to me. He held me, driving into me even faster.

I clung to him as he buried his face at my neck, panting next to my ear. I wrapped my legs around his torso, moaning and breathing as if I was running a 10k marathon. My fingers griped into his back, my body lurched and I came hard.

"Oh f-fuck yes!" I hissed my eyes squeezed shut, a blazon of colours bursting behind my lids. My stranger moaned in appreciation of my orgasm, but the blonde wasn't finished with me yet.

"I'm close," he said in a rush, producing a smile as he pushed himself up again still fucking me earnestly. "I want to see your face," he said.

My eyes rolled in my head. I felt even more sensitive after coming and could feel every stroke of his penis gliding inside of me. Oh gawd! Oh yeah… I returned my gaze to the face before me. The blonde's forehead was glistening with sweat and his wet hair was simply wild.

"You're driving me insane!" I cried, feeling more fluid seep out of me from the assault on my sensitive nerves. I tossed my head back again mewling as if in pain, but it wasn't, it was remarkable. It was like my body was in overdrive.

The man panted, "Ha…I wish I could make it last even longer, but I'm gonna…" His words cut off as he shuddered against me, buried to the hilt. I watched him, mesmerized by the chorus of climatic sounds he produced.

He sounded wonderful…_I_ felt wonderful!

The blonde stranger laid on me panting for a moment, catching his breath and planting soft kisses over my cheek, my jaw, my chin. We stayed that way for a long time, cooling off, post-sex petting and kisses. I couldn't describe how wicked it felt being wrapped up in this man's arms, to feel kind of protected, wanted. I felt a jolt of disappointment when we had to move and get up.

In silence we stood up and began to collect our clothes. Only then did I remember I was still on a public beach! I scanned around again and saw no one.

"Paranoid?" the blonde asked, snickering as he bent to pick up his underwear. He shook out the excess sand.

"Well, I kind of like my clean, law-abiding record the way it is—can't tarnish my reputation any more than I have recently, or before it even has a chance to be famous," I quipped and he laughed at that. I wondered where some of my clothes were exactly. A few yards away I spotted my black shirt. It just looked like a black shadow.

"Don't worry, if it had come to that, I could have that fixed for you," the blonde offered without explanation. I thought he sounded serious. I looked over at him, contemplating what he just said.

I waved my hand in his direction dismissively, "Yeah, right." I laughed at him.

But he just gave me that crooked smirk again. Once more I couldn't help but wonder who he was. I huffed to myself and searched over the dark beach for the rest of my clothes.

After we were dressed, we both lit up a cigarette.

"I um…I should get going," I suggested, not really wanting to, but I saw no other choice. It was late and I was supposed to meet up with Shuichi and Sakano (an _N-G_ representative) in the morning.

"Can I…would it be ok if I walked you back? Did you drive here? I'd feel more comfortable if I knew you made it back safely," the blonde said with concern.

I smiled. "Yeah, I drove." I thought about how gentlemanly his offer was. "Alright, but won't it be a long walk back for you?"

"Don't worry your pretty head about that. I don't mind the walk and no one bothers me anyways," he said.

"I can see why, you're not exactly a 'tiny' man," I mused and watched him grin.

"Don't forget your gun," he reminded me, pointing to my sneakers still lying on the sand.

I went to retrieve my shoes. I knew I would have to wear them soon, so I picked up the gun and did as my blonde companion had done earlier…I stuffed the thing in the back of my pants. It felt so odd there, but at least I wouldn't have to worry about it falling out of my shoe.

I wondered nervously if the gun was loaded…

When I looked back at my mysterious new friend, he was watching me with an endearing stare. I couldn't help but give him a sheepish smile. He held out his hand to me…I gave a silly chuckle but I took it. He gripped my hand firmly and we began to walk back from where I came.

We walked in complete silence for awhile, smoking our cigarettes and listening to the lulling sound of the ocean. I glanced up at the crescent moon which was much higher in the sky now. I wondered how long we'd been here…I had no concept of the time, no watch or cell phone.

As if reading my thoughts, the man next to me said, "It's half past twelve."

"Oh," was all I said. I wondered what the blonde was thinking. He'd already explained that this wasn't something he'd made a habit of doing, having sex with strangers on the beach. Not that it mattered…I was just as guilty for throwing myself at him anyways. I felt a goofy smile cross my lips.

"Are you cold or anything?" he asked me.

"No," I said softly as he held out his brown jacket to me. I watched him reposition it, along with his shoes over his left shoulder again.

It was silent again but I didn't feel unnerved. It was nice; peaceful…there was some kind of unspoken comfort between us. A comfort between two complete strangers, I thought bewildered.

But the silence didn't last for long. "So what did you mean by: 'Can't tarnish my reputation any more than I have recently, or before it even has a chance to be famous.'? You don't have to answer if you don't want to…I can't help it, I'm curious," he said.

I was surprised he'd remembered what I had said word for word. I deliberated on how much I should share. I thought he didn't want to 'unravel the mystery.' "Err…well, I was graduating speaker for my class…only, I failed my college entrance exam because I fell asleep—on purpose of course, because I could have passed it easily. _Oh man_…I can still hear my mother wailing from her seat in the audience." I cringed with the recent memory. "I was being stupid. I hurt my best friend's feelings…poor schmuck, but, I was just trying to do what was expected of me. I was wrong." It felt good to get that off my chest to a real person, even if it was a person I never met before.

The man seemed to listening to my every word, looking over at me as he spoke. "What kind of college were you trying to get in to?"

"Med school."

"A doctor," he stated with an impressed look. "You must be very smart."

"Meh," I waved my hand at him.

He chuckled. "Hey, don't shy away from your brilliance…not that you should show off, just learn when to use it wisely, strategize. That's what I do, anyways."

I nodded. "Did you go to college?" I wondered what kind of educated man I was walking beside.

He seemed to be thinking over his answer, he looked over at me, "I did…but, my education was _nothing_ like med school." Then he tactfully changed the course of conversation back to me. "So, how did you hurt your best friend's feelings?"

I cringed at that memory too. "You see, we're musicians, my friend and I. I was going to quit on him…frigging guy called me a pussy among other things," I muttered, clucking my tongue, "So I decked him and he hit me back. It was pathetic." Scoffing, I added, "I totally deserved it, but that's behind us now, and one day we'll be something." I bragged because I could.

"A band?" he pressed further.

"Do two people make up a whole band?" I wondered to myself more than I spoke to him. "I guess so."

"That's _very_ interesting," the blonde said with such awareness that I had to glance at him. "So are you the singer…no, wait…you don't seem like the singing type…I bet you play the guitar," he said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Yeah…I do. H- How'd you know that?" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice.

He just smiled, saying nothing.

I stared at him and he shot me an ample grin. He was hiding something but I couldn't figure out what it was. "Do _you_ play a guitar?" I interrogated.

A loud laugh burst from him. "No, I don't," he answered simply.

"Hmm, well, ok."

He was looking at me again. "Do you come to this beach often?" he asked.

"Not really. Not as much as I'd like to," I replied.

"Why's that?"

"Too busy, not enough time," I said and sighed.

"Hmm," he sounded. "That's too bad. This is my first time here actually."

My eye brows rose, "Really?" I began to grin, "Pretty interesting first time then."

"I'll say," he murmured, grinning too.

"So," I started, unsure if I had the right to ask, "Why did you come here?"

"_Here?_" he repeated, "Do you mean this beach or Japan?"

I hesitated. "I was wondering about the beach mostly, but now that you mentioned it…yeah, both. I mean you speak Japanese very well."

"Thanks. Well, I came to the beach to get away from a large headache of mine, he drives me nuts sometimes—we're just visiting."

"I see…so you came to escape, just like me," I offered.

"I guess so…sometimes if I don't find some time for myself I become useless, tired and I start shooting at people," the blonde said and chuckled airily. "Anyways, _he_ is not a boyfriend or anything. Actually, it's been a long time since I've been with a guy…it isn't something I share openly, or often."

I shrugged not knowing what to say. He didn't need to clarify or anything. "You don't have to explain…remember mystery?" Then it hit me, "Wait, you _shoot_ at people?!"

He nodded happily for a moment. "For my job, remember?"

"Uhh…right," I stammered, blinking unsure. He winked at me then.

"Anyways…Japan. I come here from time to time. It's an interesting place…never quite get used to the traffic lights or the nattō, but the people are fascinating."

I found myself laughing openly. "So, I'm guessing you've tried the nattō?"

"Most disgusting thing I've ever eaten!"

I laughed harder. The look on his handsome face was contorted with mild revulsion. I found it so amusing. "Yeah…it is pretty gross. Even I have my limits. But they do make it in a dried form; it's not so bad then. You should try it."

He squeezed my hand and chortled, "Thanks, I may just do that."

This was so pleasant. I was talking about nattō of _all_ things with my stranger and enjoying every second of it.

"So, where do you come from?" I wondered. "I mean you know where I live; you can tell that much can't you?"

"The United States," he answered.

"I kind of figured that," I replied with a chuckle. "Is it nice there…I mean the area you live in?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful…kinda smoggy sometimes, but you learn to live with it."

"I hear American's really like guns," I put as politely as possible, but I know I failed.

He smirked, "Have I given you that impression?"

"A little," I confessed.

"Hmm…you know, my theory is, that people all over the world really aren't that much different from each other. We all have the same basic needs and that in itself is what brings people together no matter where you're from."

Did he mean…? I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

He must have read my face, "Ha-ha, not only _that_ need, but you know what I mean."

I did, but considering what we were doing only a short while ago, it was the first need I thought of. "I like that hypothesis," I said.

He just nodded thoughtfully.

Before I knew it, we were nearing the well lit parking lot. I led him to my motorcycle. "So, here we are." I let go of his large hand reluctantly.

"You drive a motorcycle—so musician-like," he teased as I put on my socks and shoes.

I waved off his joke and climbed up on my bike. I sat there, one foot planted on the sandy pavement, the other on the pedal, my hands on the handlebars. "Yeah, it's a 250cc Street Cruiser, Chinese bike…I can't stand those rice rockets some guys around here ride. They go faster than mine, but I don't care…I'm not part of that scene," I explained hotly and the blonde laughed softly at me.

"Reminds me of a Harley, actually…you look good on it," he said genuinely.

"Thanks. Um…do you want a ride to your car?" I offered, trying not to think of our now parting ways.

I could tell by his face that he was going to decline. "I'll just walk, but thank you," he said kindly.

I didn't take my eyes off of him. I nodded and had a thought. I held up a finger so he would wait a minute. I wanted to give him something like he gave me and my gift wasn't something illegal. I dug in my pocket and produced the red _Gibson_ guitar pick.

"Here, something to remember me by, since you gave me the gun and all…you never know, I could be famous one day and you can say you knew me once."

The man chuckled deeply and gave me the most incredibly charming smile then. "I'll treasure it," he said, his eyes alight with some devilment I couldn't understand. I watched him pocket the plectrum.

Slowly, he descended on me and captured my lips with his. We stayed that way for a few moments, tasting each other one last time. It was a sweet brief kiss goodbye and it left me breathless.

Without another word or touch, he turned and walked away. I pulled on my helmet and watched him, still sat upon my bike, until his tall form awash with all that golden hair…disappeared from my sight. I fingered the hair-tie I'd forgotten to return to him still on my wrist. I knew it was pointless to chase after him, a man whose name I didn't even know. Tonight was just one of those things—two people, from two totally different worlds, coming together by chance for one night of reckless passion. I stayed there though, long after he'd left, star-struck by this entire evening.

I didn't know how long I took, but eventually with a soft sigh I finally gunned the engine and drove away.

Somehow I couldn't help but wonder if I'd ever see him again…


End file.
